Are Titles Really Important?
by warriorkittytailsdoll
Summary: A fic of conversations between Fanfiction users and the characters we all know, and questions asked too! :D And we may ponder on the question of " are titles necessary? " Submit away, through PM!
1. DA INTRO SHTUFF

Welcome, everyone, to the something-or-other fan fiction thingy I made! Okay, lets get down to business. This is a conversation/ask question thingamabob where you can have a conversation with your favourite Smash Bros. Characters, or ask them questions, or just tell them things! :D And yes, they _will_ reply. RIGHT?! *all smashers nod quickly* Good! :D So, go ahead! Wait.

**RULES:  
**

**-you can only submit through PM. **

**-if you don't have a account, you'll have to make a account.**

**-if you don't want a account, i'm ****afraid you can't submit. Sorry.**

**-NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE. THIS WILL BE RATED K, AND OTHERWISE IT WILL BE A LIE.**

**- not really a rule, but please don't ask for your OC to be included.**

And yeah, dats all really. Later! :D

And please try to submit quickly, its off-season, so they get a bit bored...


	2. Zelda Can't Use A Blowdryer

Woah, we actually got some questions! Thankfully before they were all bored to death...

Okay, first from someone who wished to remain anonymous! :D

Yo, Ness. Can you do any other PSi attacks besides your current ones?

(Also, I'm a big fan! :D)

Ness: :3 Uh, yes! I just don't really like to do them for brawling much.

Questions for PT ( Pokemon Trainer ):

Which Pokemon is your favorite?

What do you think of the Kalos Region?

Can I battle you?

PT: O_o

Well:

1. I don't know, there are tons of them, so I can't choose! :D

2. It seems pretty cool, I haven't really heard much about it yet.

3. ._- I don't know. How would we meet?

Me: :D And now some from FlamingFerna12!

To Link, Marth, Ike, and Roy : Are you guys like best bro friends? Or allies? Also do you guys constantly have sword fights with each other?

To Pit: How do you go to sleep with those wings, better yet, how do you take care of them? Do you have to blowdry them when they get wet? What happens when there are too many feathers?

To Bowser: When you sneeze, does fire fire come out of your nose? And is it alot of fire? (I'm a pyro/fire wielder)

To Samus: Dosen't it get annoying when all the guys stare at you when you are in your Zero Suit form? If so, what do you do to them?

To Zelda: Do you find it more comfortable as yourself? Or as Shiek? (BTW I think ur awesome as Shiek!)

To Peach: I heard your cake is some of the best is it home made? If so, what is the recipe?

To Everyone: Dont ya just love Christmas? If u do, what is the best part about the holiday?

To Pikachu, Lucario, Jigglypuff: Who do you exactly belong to?

To MetaKnight: Y U NO TAKE OFF MASK!

To Snake: Where would you hide if you didn't have your box?

To Sonic: Out of all the other Smash Bros., which one you think can almost beat you in a race?

Everyone: O_O

Link: Well, not-

Ike: Of course we are! :D Don't believe him!

Roy: We aren't. Shut up Ike.

Ike: No. 8D

Roy: -.-

Marth: No, but we have the occasional sword fights...

Ike: NO! WE DO THEM ALMOST CONSTANTLY! D:

Link:… 0_0

Marth: I dunno what's going on in his head here...

Roy: RUN! D:

*next answer*

Pit: It's kinda complicated, I can't really explain. I have a special bed… and yes, I do have to use a blowdryer. It's kinda embarrassing…. and it's not actually mine- It was Zelda's Christmas present from someone last year...

Zelda: I don't know how it works. ._.

Pit: Yeah, and if there's too many feathers I just remove some and stuff pillows with them for the kid's occasional pillow fights. :D

*next answer*

Bowser: Rrr rr mrf herr rr grrf herrr merrr dur rrrgh harrrrp zurf merrrr nurrr…?

Me: TRANSLATION TIME: Yes, it does. It's embarrassing. And it varies, depending on the type of sneeze. Wait. ._. Why am I talking about this…?

… ._o…?

*next answer*

Samus: YES. And I usually walk away. Or I just kinda shoot them/hit them with my spark whip thingamabob/ kick them in the face. It usually works. :/

*next answer*

Zelda: Just me, since it's uncomfortable trying to be a boy… But thanks anyway. ^_^

*next answer*

Peach: Yeah! :D Erm, I have several. So I can't say just one. 0.0 I LIKE DEM ALL

*next answer*

Everyone: *nods* :D

Lucas: Family! :D THe togetherness of it…which I don't really have… :'( *hides*

Ness: Cookies. And Eggnog. :P

Zelda and Peach: Caroling! :D

*next answer*

Pikachu: Pika… Chu, ka pi pikachu. ( No… Well, not for me. )

Jigglypuff: Puff Puff! ( Nobody, but I'd like a trainer…maybe! )

Lucario: … Cario, Lu, Lu, Ario Car. ( The Gym Leader Maylene of Veilstone. )

*next answer*

Metaknight: I dun wanna. D: I also want to conceal my identity a bit. *thinks his face is weird*

*next answer*

Snake: Too long a list to answer. But I will say some... *ahem* Plant, Giant black balloon, Deer Decoy, under furniture...

*next answer*

Sonic: Um….*thinks* Maybe Mario. I don't know. Snake? Samus?

Me: Well, dats all! :D Latar!


End file.
